Family Bonds
by HisHoliness
Summary: Ai Yori Aoshi Kaoru Hanabishi learns a little more about his family, and his mother.


Family Bonds

Chapter One

"Few things are as nice as a nap outdoors in spring," thought Kaoru Hanabishi as he lay in a hammock in the Sakuraba estate garden. The Sakuraba estate was a large, western style mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan.

Sleeping on Kaoru's chest was a small white ferret named Uzume. They were a very lazy pair on that afternoon, as they enjoyed the warm breezes, the scent of blooming flowers and the sweet songs of the birds. Kaoru briefly opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping ferret.

"Good idea," he said drowsily, and proceeded to follow suit. Soft snores began sighing their way across the manicured lawn.

"KAORUUUUU!"

Uzume sat up with a start and nimbly jumped down as Kaoru tumbled out of the hammock, shocked into full wakefulness by the reverberating scream. Kaoru sat up, looking wildly around for the fire or flood or Nordic Armageddon that could have been the only catalyst for such a horrific shout. The only fire he saw, as he should have guessed, was from Tina Foster, a fiery blond American who lived at the estate with Kaoru.

Tina pelted across the lawn as fast as she could move. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Have you seen Uzume?" she asked frantically.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru with a touch of panic in his voice.

Tina grabbed Kaoru's shirt, almost in tears. "There's a cockroach my room," she cried, "and I need Uzume to catch it! You have to help me find him!"

He sat there for a second, dumbfounded. "If that's all that's wrong, I'll get it for you, Tina," he said as he picked himself up from the inglorious heap he had made of himself.

He took a few moments to brush bits of grass and flower petals from his clothes, while Tina fretted impatiently.

They walked across the grass to a side building attached by a covered corridor to the rest of the mansion. As they walked, Kaoru thought back to when he lived in a simple, one room apartment and how uncomplicated his life had been. Looking at the large, multi-winged house, Kaoru briefly wished he were back in the little apartment. Then, looking into one of the windows and seeing the diminutive girl in a kimono diligently washing the floor, he felt that he would like one small addition to the apartment. He was distracted from his reverie by a mewling whimper from the girl clinging to his arm.

"Tina, it's just a bug," he said. "It's not a monster from one of your comic books," this said with a touch of exasperation.

"B-but it's really, really big, you know?" said the normally spunky Tina. "And it's one of the kinds that FLY! It landed on my history book!"

"You do realize, don't you, that Uzume would probably have wrecked your book trying to get the bug," he said. "And Ms. Miyabi would not have appreciated him bringing it to her as a trophy, either."

Miyabi Kagurazaki was the manager of the estate, and well beloved by Uzume. She did wish, however, that he would choose less revolting ways of showing it.

Tina looked up at the window where Ms. Miyabi worked. "You're probably right," she said. "I think Ms. Miyabi's still upset about the cricket Uzume brought her last night."

Kaoru smiled, "Why do you think he was outside in the first place?"

Kaoru, Tina both lived in the side building they approached. A girl named Taeko Minazuki live there, as well. Originally, this building had been used to house the family servants. Now it more closely resembled a college dormitory. All three tenants were students at Tokyo's Meiritsu University.

Tina and Kaoru entered the building through the garden door, which let them into Kaoru's room. This was a very neat, though Spartan, room. Folded up neatly on the floor was a padded futon. A small worktable was propped against the wall, out of the way until needed, and a small desk was beside it. On the desk were a couple of college books and other such small things a student would need. There was also a picture of a young Kaoru with a childhood friend. He always smiled, just a little bit, when he looked at that picture.

As he was looking at the picture, Tina jerked on his arm and pulled him into her room. Tina's room presented a good study in contrasts. Where Kaoru's futon was folded neatly out of the way, Tina's was taking up a large portion of the floor. The rest of the floor was covered in discarded papers, and empty beer cans. She had no desk in her room, preferring to set the worktable on her futon and sit on the floor as she worked. Scattered on the table were more papers, a small forest in pencils and an unsteady heap of textbooks. One of these books was propped into a somewhat convenient angle for reading.

"That's the book," whimpered Tina, her eyes tightly closed. "That book on the table. That's where the nasty creature was."

Sitting on the book as if it owned it was a large brown cockroach. Kaoru looked around the room until he spotted an old paper napkin. He grabbed the napkin and quickly snatched the bug up in it.

"Be right back," he said, walking out the door so that he could release the cockroach. "OK. Your bug is gone."

He looked around the room once more, "You know, Tina, if you were to clean up in here, or better yet, let Aoi clean, you wouldn't have that sort of problem."

"Ms. Landlady," as Tina called Aoi, "is a very busy girl! I don't want to trouble her with having to pick up after me!" Tina smiled, suddenly. "Besides, I wouldn't know where a single thing was if she cleaned in here!"

As Kaoru was thinking of a response to that statement, he heard a loud crash from the room next to Tina's.

"Taeko's home!" cried Tina happily, and dashed off to the other room. Shrieks could be heard through the door.

Kaoru shook his head slightly. "Poor Taeko," he thought. "She's so clumsy, even if she does try her best." Then he laughed aloud, "Tina should really stop that."

This was said in response to the redoubled shrieks from Taeko's room. Tina had a very unique way of greeting girls. She would giggle and grab the other girl's breasts and the larger the breasts, the more exuberant Tina's greetings were. The level of noise from the next room was justified as Tina and Taeko tumbled out of the room. Taeko Minazuki was not a tall girl, though she had enough bust for an Amazon. Tina had both hands firmly locked on Taeko's exceptionally large breasts and Taeko squealed as she tried to wiggle away from her friend.

Taeko Minazuki was, sadly, one of the clumsiest girls ever to grace the green earth. Hardly a day went by at the estate, where Taeko worked as a maid, that something was not spilled, or broken or knocked loose.

"Oh! Senpai!" said Taeko. "I didn't know you were home!" She always referred to Kaoru as "Senpai" as he was her senior in college.

"Can you help me, Senpai?" she asked while trying to extricate herself from Tina's grip. "I really need to get changed to help Ms. Aoi with the laundry."

"OK," he said. "Tina, lets go out and see if we can find Uzume."

Tina perked up from the unwanted massage she was administering, and ran out the door shouting for the ferret.

"Has Chika come home, Senpai?" Taeko asked, trying to settle her red hair into a manageable shape.

"I think she had swimming practice this afternoon," he said. "So she might be late getting in."

"I hope she's careful coming home," she said. "I worry about her so much."

"She's a smart girl, Taeko, and she knows to call us if there is any trouble," Kaoru said. Chika Minazuki was Taeko's cousin, a very energetic and cheerful 13 year-old middle school student.

"You're right, Senpai. I know I worry too much. I just can't help myself." She smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm sure she'll call if there is anything wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed." She bowed slightly and went back into her room.

Kaoru looked around Tina's room and decided he would be safer elsewhere. As he left the building, he thought about going back to the hammock and finishing his nap. As he approached the hammock, however, the loud snores told him that he shouldn't bother climbing in, as Tina had already commandeered it.

"Oh well," he thought with a sigh, "I'll go see if Aoi is available." Cheered by the thought of seeing Aoi, he walked on into the house. As he walked across the polished hardwood floors, he could see Aoi's handiwork in every corner of the room. It was very clean and every surface shined.

Aoi Sakuraba was the girl Kaoru had seen cleaning the floor in the mansion. She was also the girl in the picture on his desk. She was also the Landlady of the Sakuraba Estate. She was the heir to the prestigious Sakuraba Group, one of Japan's largest international conglomerates. But, most importantly to her, she was Kaoru's fiancée.

"She keeps it so clean in here," he thought, though he knew she didn't need to do it. She was wealthy enough that she could have hired hundreds of people to clean the large mansion, though she preferred to do so herself. She was always so happy to be doing simple household chores.

Aoi and Kaoru had met many years ago, while their families were conducting business together. Kaoru's family, the Hanabishi, had agreed to betroth him to Aoi Sakuraba, the only daughter of Kenji Sakuraba, head of the Sakuraba group.

Since that time, Aoi had been training herself, with the help of Ms. Miyabi, to be the perfect wife for Kaoru. Her dreams were briefly shattered when she'd heard that the engagement was called off, shortly after her 18th birthday.

Not knowing the reason for the cancellation, she went looking for Kaoru, eventually tracking him down in Tokyo. It was there she learned that Kaoru had left the Hanabishi family to get away from their abusive ways. Kaoru's father died in a car crash when Kaoru was fairly young. Since the Hanabishi family did not approve of his mother, Kumi Honjo, she had never married Yuuji Hanabishi and so was not allowed into the family. After some time, the family relented and decided to adopt young Kaoru, as long as Kumi left the estate. Years later, his mother passed away. When his grandfather brutally beat him for trying to save a few of the things his mother gave him, he decided to leave the family, never to return.

Aoi and Kaoru lived for a very brief time in his one room apartment, until Aoi's mother requested she come home. After a long talk, it was decided that Kaoru and Aoi could remain together, though their true relationship as betrothed, must remain a secret. They then moved into a summer home of the Sakuraba's along with Ms. Miyabi, with the supposed roles of Kaoru being a tenant, Ms. Miyabi being a manager and Aoi being the Landlady. No one else in the house knew of the relationship between Aoi and Kaoru.

"OH! Kaoru!" said a sweet and musical voice behind him.

He turned toward the girl he loved, with a large smile on his face. Just hearing her voice could make him smile. He looked down the hall where Aoi, in a dark blue kimono, was coming out of the laundry room.

"How are you doing, Kaoru?" Aoi asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I was looking for you, Aoi," he said. "I am going shopping for some books in a few minutes, and was hoping you'd like to come with me."

He always loved seeing how radiant her face became when asked her things like that. Suggesting they go shopping was a spur of the moment notion just so he could see her smile. Besides that, Kaoru thought, shopping with Aoi was always enjoyable.

"I would love to go with you, Kaoru!" She looked down, and saw that her kimono was slightly rumpled and stained. "Would you mind if I took a few moments to change clothes?"

"Not at all. I'm just going to get something to drink. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," he said, as he walked away.

As he poured himself a glass of iced tea, he thought about how lucky he was to have such a sweet and cute girl as his fiancée. He was thinking that he would like to buy her some flowers or something, when the kitchen door opened.

"That was fast, Aoi." He turned towards the door.

"I am not Lady Aoi, Sir Kaoru," said Ms. Miyabi in her formal, slightly archaic manner. Ms. Miyabi was dressed as she always dressed; a lady's business suit, with a dark skirt and a light colored blouse, her light red hair falling loose about her shoulders.

"How are you doing, Ms. Miyabi?" Kaoru asked. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you, Sir Kaoru," she said, as she walked into the large kitchen. "I merely came to ask if you could do me a favor."

"Certainly, Ms. Miyabi. What do you need?" Kaoru tried very hard to stay on the Manager's good side. Everyone in the household did.

"Ms. Chika just called to say she missed her train. She said the next train was not going to be there for an hour, and requested you to come to the station to wait with her."

"I can do that, since Aoi and I are about to go out shopping. We can just ride all the way to Chika's station. Ikebukuro station, right?" asked Kaoru.

"It is Kichijoji Station, Sir Kaoru. Please do not keep Ms. Chika waiting. And do not let anything happen to Lady Aoi, do you understand?" As she spoke, she moved closer and closer to Kaoru until her face was very close to his. "I would be very upset if anything untoward were to happen. Understood?"

"Of course, Ms. Miyabi," he said, a little flustered.

For as long as he had known Ms. Miyabi, she had always intimidated him. This was probably due to the fact that she stood almost six inches taller than he and would lean over to stare directly into his eyes. All in all, Kaoru preferred Aoi's shorter stature.

The kitchen door opened, again, and Kaoru turned away from Ms. Miyabi's disconcerting gaze grateful to his rescuer.

Standing in the doorway, framed by the warm afternoon sun, was Aoi. She was dressed in a pale cream kimono with a light green obi. There were small grape vines embroidered on the broad sash. She also had a small bunch of flowers in her hair. She was truly a breathtaking sight and Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him.

"Do you like it, Kaoru?" Aoi asked, shyly, as though she expected Kaoru to hate it.

"I…Aoi…I think…beautiful…" was all he could say.

"I believe that Lady Aoi was asking about the kimono, Sir Kaoru," Ms. Miyabi pointed out with a slight smile.

Kaoru realized that he had been staring at Aoi's sunlit face.

"The kimono is really lovely, Aoi. It really suits the season," Kaoru told her.

Aoi blushed, and half looked away. "I had hoped you would like it, Kaoru. It was one I designed, while thinking of you." Aoi's family business started out as a kimono store, and has remained faithful to those roots. "Are you ready to go, Kaoru?" asked Aoi.

"I'm ready, Aoi. Ms. Miyabi asked if we could go and meet Chika at her train station."

"Though I am a little disappointed that I wouldn't be with just you, I always feel so positive when I am around Chika!" Smiling, Aoi bowed to Ms. Miyabi. "We will be home soon, Ms. Miyabi. Please take care of the house, and please do not let Ms. Tina sleep too long outside."

"Leave everything to me, Lady Aoi," said Miyabi.

"Shall we go, Aoi?" Kaoru suggested.

"Yes. The weather is really nice today!" Aoi added, happily. She always enjoyed the sunshine.

As they walked out of the kitchen together, Miyabi couldn't help but smile. She really loved Aoi and has very glad that she had found someone who could make her so happy. Contented, she went back to her office. Discontented, she screamed as she saw the roach left on her office chair by Uzume. It was a typical day at the Estate.

Aoi and Kaoru walked down the brick driveway to the road in front of the house. Had they been looking at anything besides each other they might have noticed the red American SUV parked a block away.

Chapter two

Aoi and Kaoru stepped onto the platform at Kichijoji station. They always felt a sweet pang of reminiscence when at a subway station, because that was where fate reunited them after their long years of separation. As they walked, holding hands, Kaoru scanned the crowds looking for Chika.

As Kaoru was looking to the right he heard a chipper voice behind him and to the left.

"BIG BROTHER!" Chika called by way of greeting and warning. The warning was because she had already leapt into the air to come crashing down on Kaoru's back.

"I'm so glad you came, Big Brother!" she chirped, happily. "And you brought Ms. Aoi, too!"

Aoi and Kaoru were so startled that they completely forgot to let go of each other's hand. Unfortunately, Chika was a very observant girl.

"Big Brother, why are you holding Ms. Aoi's hand?" she asked. "Are you two on a date?" she gasped.

"Oh my!" Was all Aoi could say while blushing furiously.

"No, Chika," said Kaoru, "you got it all wrong." He was thinking very, very fast. They could not let their secret out. "I was holding her hand to keep her from getting separated from me in the crowds." He smiled, weakly. "_Well, it's partly true_," he thought to himself. "How was swimming practice?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was really good! Natsuki swam a whole lap underwater!"

"Really? That is impressive, Ms. Chika," Aoi said, having finally regained her voice.

"Hey, Big Brother," Chika suddenly asked brightly, "Can I hold your hand, too?"

"Um, I don't see why not, right Aoi?" Kaoru said, while looking down at their hands, which were still clasped.

"I think that would be safest for Ms. Chika and myself," said Aoi, a little slyly.

"So, where are we going, Big Brother?"

"I think some ice cream would be really good," said Kaoru.

"Ice cream?" squealed Chika. "I love ice cream!"

As they walked to the ice parlor outside the station, Aoi was struck, again, by how much she loved Kaoru. While watching him with Chika, she thought that he would make a really great father and hoped that their first child would be a girl.

As they sat down with their ice cream, Chika was telling them all about her day at school. Kaoru, however, was only partly paying attention. Mostly, he was watching Aoi. He truly loved this dainty girl. Watching her with Chika made him think she would make a really good mother, and hoped that their first child was a girl.

After they finished their ice cream, they went walking. There were many shops open which both Aoi and Chika wanted visit. The bikini shop was a little tense for Kaoru, since Chika was tired of her school swimsuit and wanted to get a new one for the summer. Both Aoi and Kaoru thought that it might be a good idea for her to ask Taeko to take her shopping.

They went into a bookstore that had various college textbooks at a bargain price, and Kaoru found most of the references he needed. The rest, he reasoned, Ms. Miyabi would have, as they were all for his Economics class.

Then they came to one of the Sakuraba department stores, which were owned by Aoi's family. Chika wanted to go and look around in the store, and Aoi agreed, though she did not want to let go of Kaoru's hand. She knew she would have to, though and reluctantly released him, allowing him to hear her soft sigh.

Kaoru was not happy to let go of Aoi's hand, but knew that if anyone recognized Aoi and saw them holding hands in the store, there would be a lot of questions. So, he reluctantly let her go. Chika, however, remained firmly clamped onto his hand.

They walked into the Sakuraba store and looked around. Kaoru, who had never gone into one, was thoroughly impressed. The entry was mirrored tiles, with a dark beige marble wall. A large directory was immediately in front of them showing where everything in the store was.

"Ms. Aoi, would you mind if we went to look at the kimonos," Kaoru asked.

Aoi looked at him, until she realized why he had addressed her so formally. The secret. She wished with all her heart that they could just tell people they were engaged.

As they walked through the store, she could not help but be impressed at what her family was able to do. There were so many nice things in the store. At the jewelry counter was an older couple. The wife was trying on a new necklace her husband was going to buy for her. A group of teenage girls were looking around the shoes. Then in front of them, they saw the kimono section. The trio walked around the kimonos for a few moments, looking around. Kaoru stopped at one kimono. It was a pale blue, with cherry blossoms on the sash.

"That was designed by the daughter of Mr. Sakuraba, Ms. Aoi Sakuraba," said an elderly female employee. "I must admit, though, it is strange to see a young girl like you wearing a kimono."

"Oh, it is not that strange, ma'am," said Aoi.

"Oh, I think it is, but I must say that I am happy to see it." She looked more closely at Aoi's kimono. "And, unless I am mistaken, that is a Sakuraba kimono. And one designed by Ms. Aoi, as well! That young lady is truly talented!" The elderly lady was so enthusiastic that she did not even notice that Aoi was the same "Ms. Aoi" she was talking about.

One of the manager's however, did know to whom the elderly lady was speaking.

"Lady Aoi," said the manager with a deep bow. "Our store is truly honored to have you within."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Namura," said Aoi, feeling a little taken aback by the man's unctuous manner. In truth, she had never felt comfortable with the managers of her father's stores. They all seemed to feel that if they were servile enough to her, she would put in a good word with her father about them.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Lady Aoi?" asked Namura with an overnice smile. "A kimono for your young friend, perhaps?" He was fishing for introductions, Kaoru thought.

"My brother can't afford a kimono," said Chika, shyly.

"Ah, this is your brother?" asked Namura.

"Yes," said Kaoru. "This is Chika, and I am Kaoru."

"Mr. Namura," said Aoi, a little flustered, "we really must be going now, but I will make sure to tell my father how nice your store is, when I next speak to him."

As she said this, Mr. Namura seemed to melt with relief.

As all three left the store, Chika looked over at Aoi.

"Ms. Aoi, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Ms. Chika," said Aoi, smiling.

"Ms. Aoi, could you make a kimono for me, for Tanabata Matsuri this summer?"

Aoi was very surprised, as Tanabata was Aoi's birthday and held a special place in her heart. "Oh, Chika-Chan, I would love to make a kimono for you!" She was so thrilled; she even addressed Chika by her familiar title.

"Aoi, you kind of shocked me, back there," said Kaoru.

"How so?" asked Aoi, a little bit nervous.

"You were rather confident with that man in the store."

Aoi smiled with relief, "My father always told me to never seem to be nervous in front of the people that worked for him. They would perceive it as a sign of weakness in my father, and I would not want to cause him that kind of trouble. That's why I try my best to not show them how nervous I am."

"It must be difficult," said Kaoru.

"Sometimes," she said, "it can be. But then I think of…someone special, and I feel better" Chika was busy playing with a small dog on a leash, and didn't notice Aoi's pause.

"Well, let's head back to the station, now," said Kaoru.

As the three boarded the train back home, Kaoru thought they would have to do something extra special for Tanabata this year, since it was not only Aoi's birthday, it was also the most romantic day of the year, much like the American Valentine's Day. He decided to give it some serious thought.

They arrived at the train station just before sunset. Kaoru wasn't quite ready to go back home yet, so he asked Chika and Aoi if they wanted to take a walk.

"I'm a little tired, Big Brother, so would you mind if I went on home?" Chika asked.

"No, it's OK, Chika. Let everyone know that we'll be home soon," said Kaoru. In truth he was a little relieved. As much as he loved spending time with Chika, being with Aoi was the high point of any day.

Together, they walked hand in hand down the hill to a grassy knoll that over-looked the Kanda-Gawa River. This was Kaoru's favorite spot for watching the sunset. Kaoru removed his jacket so they could sit on the grass without staining Aoi's kimono. As he sat with Aoi, their arms linked as they watched the birds flying over the water, he felt such peace and contentment that he wanted time to stop. Aoi turned her head to look at Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Aoi," he replied.

"Do you want to know something?"

"Sure," he said, curiously.

"I really, really do love you, my Kaoru," she said with a smile.

"Aoi-Chan, you are the best girl to ever come into my life, and I love you," he said.

She looked at him for a few long moments, and then leaned very close to him. Both of them forgot to watch the sunset.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Aoi a several long minutes later. "We really ought to get home! I have to start making dinner, and Ms. Miyabi will be wondering where we are!"

"Uh-oh! Let's go then, before Miyabi gets upset!"

As they walked up the slope to the house, both felt that all was right, and that everything was just as it should be.

Turning the corner from the road onto the driveway of the estate, the two young lovers were struck for a second with something odd. It took both a second to realize that what was odd was the large, red American SUV parked in front of the house.

He had only seen such vehicles in American movies; since they were so large it was difficult to drive them on Japan's narrow streets. As they got closer, Kaoru noticed that there was a trailer on the back of the vehicle.

"Who do you think this belongs to, Aoi?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"I'm not sure," said Aoi. "Maybe it is one of Ms. Miyabi's associates?"

"Let's go inside and see, OK," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Aoi. "I wish I had known we would have guests. I could have made tea and snacks."

They went up to the door, and with one last look at the Vehicle, went inside. They heard voices from the front sitting room, and went to see who their visitor was.

Kaoru entered the room ahead of Aoi. Everyone who lived in the house was there. There was, also one extra person. He was somewhat non-descript, being medium height, with straight dark hair. He was dressed in a simple pair of tan slacks and a red oxford shirt. Kaoru also noticed a cardboard box sitting on the table.

"Hey, everyone. What's going on?" Kaoru was perplexed because everyone appeared either shocked or grim. "Is everything OK?" he asked, worried.

"Please, what is wrong?" asked Aoi, equally worried.

Ms. Miyabi stood up. "Sir Kaoru, this is Reiichi Misukuni. He says he is your brother."

Chapter Three

Kaoru's eyes opened extremely wide. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't have a brother!"

"I mean what I said, _Hanabishi_," the man said, spitting the name as though it were the vilest epithet. "I am, sadly enough, your brother."

Kaoru was at a total loss for words, not only from Mr. Misukuni's statement, but also from the waves of hostility emanating from him.

"How is this possible?" Kaoru asked. "I was never told my mother married anyone. Did she marry?" Trying to think clearly, Kaoru thought back to the few pieces of news he received about his dear mother.

"Not that you ever bothered to find out, Hanabishi," said Misukuni, almost snarling, "but, no. She remained loyal to your father until her death."

"Please, tell me what is going on," said Kaoru, almost in tears.

"In a moment, brother," said Misukuni, "first I have to fulfill my duty. A task that swore to my mother I would undertake."

He leaned over and picked up the cardboard box from the table. "This is something she asked me to deliver to you, one day. She asked me this on her deathbed. Were it not for that, I would never have come here."

He looked down at the box.

"I have hated you for a long time, Hanabishi. Mother was always talking about you. Wishing she could see you. Wondering how you were doing. She knew the Hanabishi family would not let her see you, but she kept hoping that one day you would come to see her." He looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Answer me truthfully, Hanabishi. Did you ever, in all those years, attempt to find your mother? Did you try to write to her? Did you even spare a moment when you thought about her?" Misukuni was almost shouting. "Did you ever even think…?" He stopped as he saw the tears flowing unabashedly down Kaoru's cheeks.

"I thought about her everyday," said Kaoru, through clenched teeth. "I tried to find her, so I could write to her. I had written dozens of letters, and saved them, so that when I found where she was, I could send them all to her." Kaoru was torn between grief and anger. "When my grandfather found the letters, he beat me. Then he burned them all. He said I was to have nothing to do with her, ever again. When she…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "When she died, my grandfather burned everything I had to remind me of her. The only two things I still have are a birth-charm, and a small key from a jewelry box. The key was entrusted to one of my childhood friends, and for the birth-charm…" he trailed off, knowing that only Aoi knew of the scars on his back he'd received that day.

Kaoru looked directly into Misukuni's eyes. "I would give almost everything in my life to be able to see her again."

Misukuni was thoroughly shocked. He had had no idea how Kaoru had been able to stay away from his own mother. He had thought Kaoru had betrayed her. He now felt that he might have been wrong, but he still had to make sure. He handed the box from the table to Kaoru.

"Open this, please," said Misukuni, with a slightly more civil tone.

Taeko and Tina practically flew off the couch, and Aoi led a very distraught Kaoru over to sit. He was glad that Aoi sat next to him.

Ms. Miyabi sat on his other side, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She had never seen Kaoru like this. He was always so calm and helpful. She had no idea what sort of burden he had been carrying all this time.

"Let us see what is in the box, Sir Kaoru," she said gently.

With shaking hands, Kaoru undid the string that was holding the box closed. What he saw inside was perhaps the greatest treasure he had seen since Aoi came back into his life.

Dozens upon dozens of pictures of his mother filled the box to overflowing. She was a tall and slender woman. She had light brown eyes with lines around them, giving mute testimony to how often she would smile. In spite of that, there was an air of sadness around her. Kaoru knew the reason for the sadness, but he also imagined that she never her despair get the best of her. In many of the photos, her light brown hair was put up in a rather utilitarian bun, and she looked careworn. It was obvious that she had been no stranger to hard work. Still, her face was a sight that brought more tears to Kaoru's eyes. She was beautiful to him in a way no one else could even hope to be.

"I had forgotten her face," he said, in a barely audible whisper. "It has been so long since I have seen her, that I had forgotten it. All I could remember was the sound of her voice, singing, and the feel of her hands."

As he slowly looked at the pictures, he saw other things in the box. There were also scores of letters she had written. The ones that she had mailed were returned to her, rejected by the Hanabishi family. There were many more she had never mailed, but were waiting in envelopes, ready to be sent at a moments notice. There was also a small locket in the box. It was a very simple pewter locket. The engraving on the inside said simply, "My son, I love you."

"She kept that box for years," said Misukuni, softening further as he saw the look of both loss and joy on Kaoru's face. "She always said she would make sure you got it, someday."

"Thank you, Mr. Misukuni. This means more to me that you can ever imagine. Thank you, so very much." Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off the pictures.

"Please, call me Rei," said Misukuni. "That is what Mother always called me."

Ms. Miyabi stood up. "Taeko, would you please go and make some tea for us?" she asked.

"Of course, Ms. Manager," said Taeko, and left for the kitchen, with Chika trailing.

"Be right back," said Tina, and dashed out of the room.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes while Kaoru sat looking at the pictures. Aoi was holding on to Kaoru's arm, crying, but happy for him. She could only guess how hard this must be for him, and quietly vowed that she would do everything in her power to help him through it.

After a few more minutes, Tina came back into the room, carrying another box, this filled with picture frames and photo album books.

"You can put the pictures in these, Kaoru. That way they'll be safe." Kaoru looked at Tina with gratitude in his eyes.

"One thing is still bugging me," Tina said, suddenly. "How is it that you're Kaoru's brother. You look like you're older than him."

"If I am not mistaken," replied Rei, "you are twenty-one years old, right?"

"Yes," answered Kaoru, "I just turned twenty-one."

"Then you are correct, Ms. Foster," said Rei. "I will be twenty-six soon."

"So, how are you his brother?" the American pressed.

"That is a little complicated to explain without telling you a little about myself."

As Taeko came back into the room with tea and Chika with snacks, Rei sat down.

"My father, Tomokazu, owned a hot-springs resort in the Tochigi prefecture, at the foot of Mount Nantai. His wife, Reiko, was my biological mother. She died when I was five. I don't remember her very well, but I remember my father working hard to keep the hot springs open. He worked very hard to keep customers coming there. When I was eight years old, business stopped coming so often. Times were really hard. My father had to let most of the helpers go. We really struggled with the business for a year, he and I doing most of the work, and one old woman cleaning the rooms. Then he met a young woman named Kumi Honjo."

Rei paused to take a sip of tea. "She had fallen on hard times with the death of the man who had fathered her child, and my father offered her room and board for help around the hot springs. She stayed there for years, helping out, and asking very little of my father. I think he actually loved her, though she made it clear she still loved Yuuji Hanabishi. He respected that, since he still thought often of his deceased wife, my biological mother. Personally, I was very glad she was there as I was studying music and composition, and was often more interested in that than in scrubbing the stones around hot-springs."

"Now it gets complicated, I'm afraid," he said. "You see, my father had been very sick for a while, which was one of the reasons he kept the hot springs. He said the hot water made him feel better, but as he got older, he was less and less able to take care of the resort. When I was fourteen, he realized that he was truly dying and would not last much longer. Kumi had been there for six years and had been like a mother to me. She would help me with my homework, praise me for the songs I wrote and scold me for getting my school uniform dirty."

"So, my mother wasn't your real mother?" asked Kaoru.

"In many ways, Hanabishi…" Rei started to say.

"Call me Kaoru, please," he said.

Rei smiled slightly. "OK, Kaoru," he said. "To continue; in many ways, Kumi was more real to me than Reiko was. I barely remember Reiko, but Kumi was always there for me, when I was growing up. When my father realized that he was dying, he began making arrangements for me. He planned to leave the entire resort to me. However, because I was only fourteen, I could not legally own a business. My father had no brothers or sisters, and his parents had died years before. So, I asked if Kumi could adopt me, and then, as my mother, she could be the interim owner of the resort until I reached my majority. After many long discussions, father and Kumi agreed with the idea."

Rei chuckled, a little bit. "It was partly my desire to have a mother, and partly for Kumi's sake that I wanted to do that. There were other ways that father could have arranged the business, but this was the option I thought would be best. So, when father passed away when I was fifteen, Kumi officially became my mother."

He looked at Kaoru. "Even though mother adopted me, we are brothers. Not biologically, but we both call the same wonderful woman 'Mother.'"

Rei stopped and stood up, suddenly. "I know this is a lot to take in. In a way, it is as hard for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"I have hated you for years, Kaoru. And now, the person I thought of as the worst human being turns out to be someone completely different than I thought. It's not easy to readjust that type of thinking. If you don't mind, I'll leave now, and return tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked Tina. "I don't think anyone would mind if you stayed for dinner."

"No, I am certain. But, I will return tomorrow."

With a small bow, Rei walked to the front door.

As he was about to leave the building, Kaoru came up to him.

"Thank you, again, Rei," he said. "These pictures have helped me more than you know."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Rei, and walked out the door.

As the door closed, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder about the SUV. "Oh well," he thought. "I can ask him tomorrow."

Kaoru walked back into the sitting room, and looked at everyone there.

"Well, that was certainly a surprising evening," said Taeko.

"Yes it was," Aoi replied as Kaoru sat down on the couch. "I am going to go and start dinner. Ms. Taeko, Ms. Chika, would you care to help me?" Aoi asked the two cousins.

"Certainly, Ms. Aoi," answered Taeko.

"OK," said Chika, as she was getting up.

As all three walked to the kitchen, Aoi turned and looked at Kaoru. "Would you like grilled fish tonight, Kaoru?" asked Aoi.

"That sounds delicious, Aoi," Kaoru replied, somewhat distantly.

Kaoru sat for several minutes, just staring at the photos.

"I'm going to take a walk," he announced.

Ms. Miyabi looked over at him. "Will you be alright, Sir Kaoru?"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Miyabi. Don't worry about me. I just need to try and sort all this out. I'm not sure what to make of Rei. If you'll excuse me."

Kaoru got up and walked to the kitchen.

Aoi and Taeko were preparing the fish, while Chika was cutting vegetables.

"Aoi, I'm going to take a walk in the garden. Can you let me know when dinner is ready?" he asked.

Aoi looked over at Kaoru, with concern. "Will you be alright, Kaoru? Do you want some company?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to think for a little while. I'll be outside" With one last look at Aoi, he left.

As Kaoru walked out of the kitchen, Aoi was thinking of ways she could help him through this. Admittedly, she was glad that he had regained some keepsakes from his mother, but she was sad that it came so hard on him.

Dinner was a very subdued affair that night, with none of Tina or Chika's antics. Everyone at the table kept sneaking glances over at Kaoru to make sure he was fine. The only exception was Aoi, who kept a very close eye on him throughout the meal. Luckily, everyone was trying to look as if they weren't watching Kaoru, and didn't notice her scrutiny.

After they finished, Kaoru looked up at everyone.

"Thanks, all of you. I was really glad for your company this afternoon. You all really helped me to remain calm."

As if he had broken a dam, everyone started talking at once. They all were expressing concern for Kaoru, opinions on Rei, and thoughts about how Kaoru ought to handle him tomorrow.

Ms. Miyabi stood up, and everyone fell silent.

"I am certain that Sir Kaoru is appreciative of your support. However, I think it would be best if we were all to retire for the evening. We can talk more in the morning, and give Sir Kaoru a chance to rest." With that, Taeko, Tina and Chika stood and thanked Aoi for the dinner and departed, still talking amongst themselves. Kaoru stayed behind, and offered to help Aoi clear the dishes.

"You do not need to trouble yourself, Kaoru," said Aoi. "But, if you would like, we can have some tea in the kitchen," said Kaoru's fiancée, sensing his need to spend time with her.

"Sir Kaoru, I expect that you will place all the pictures in the frames and photo albums that Ms. Tina prepared for you before you retire for the night. I do not care if it takes you all night." With that tacit approval for Kaoru to be in the house after 10:00 pm, Miyabi departed.

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, Aoi made tea and carried it into the sitting room, where Kaoru was sitting on the couch, reading the letters from his mother.

"She really had it hard," said Kaoru in a soft voice. "Several of the letters were written on scraps of paper. I'm very glad that she was able to find somewhere to go, after leaving me with the Hanabishi family." In truth, Kaoru had not thought of how his mother had been getting along until some years after she left. That was when he had started trying to contact her and began writing letters to her. Mostly, like her letters, he wrote about some of the things going on in his life, and expressing concern for her well being. Also, like her letters, he had expressed that he missed her and hoped to able to see her, soon. The only difference in theme was his mother's last letter to him. Her handwriting, which had been small and neat, was somewhat shaky and unsteady.

"_My dear son, Kaoru,_

_I know, by now, that the Hanabishi are not allowing you to _

_contact me. I truly wish I could see you as you are now. It is _

_my hope that you have grown to be a fine, strong man. I am _

_ill, my son. I am dying, it seems. My only true regret in life is _

_that I was not able to see you growing up. I have thought of _

_you every day, my darling boy. The young man in my other _

_letters, Reiichi, has been a great help to me. He has cared for _

_me, and tried everything he could to cheer me up. I have asked _

_him to deliver this box to you, with all the letters and photos. _

_He is a good man, Kaoru. I know he feels anger towards you, _

_and thinks you have abandoned me. His anger is because he_

_cares for me. He is a very gentle person, and will be as kind to _

_you as he was to me if you can help him see that this is not _

_your fault. I know this is true, and believe that if you were able _

_to see me, you would. He does not understand the Hanabishi. _

_Hold no anger for him, my son. I hope that you and he will be _

_able to care for one another, as he has cared for me. Please _

_take care of him, for me. He needs you now, as I am sure you _

_need him. In parting, know that I love you, my son. Take care _

_of Reiichi, and yourself. I will be with you, always. I love you._

Kumi Honjo 

As Kaoru read the letter, tears were flowing down his face. He handed the letter to Aoi, and sat back with his eyes closed.

When she finished, she too, was crying. Her tears, however, were partly tears of joy. She leaned over and embraced him.

"She had such faith in you, Kaoru. She could not see you, but she knew that you were a good man. I do not think she ever thought of you as being otherwise. I also do not think that she merely hoped for this. I think she truly believed it."

"I think you're right, Aoi," said Kaoru. "She never even thought that I would become as cold and cruel as the Hanabishi."

"It must make you glad she felt that way," said Aoi. "For someone to believe in you that much, it must be wonderful."

"I've already had one other person think of me that way. You always thought of me in such a positive light, as well. I'm very glad that the two most important women in my life have such strong faith in me."

"I will always have faith in you, my beloved Kaoru. I will never doubt you."

"I'm glad, Aoi." He kissed her, lightly. "I'll always have the strength to carry on, as long as you believe in me."

The two young lovers spent several hours sitting very close to each other and putting the photos in frames and in the albums. One picture, in particular, Kaoru thought he would give to Aoi. It was one where Kumi was holding an infant Kaoru. She had a bright yellow kimono on, and was at some sort of festival. Fireworks were going off, and she was smiling and pointing to the fireworks, to show the baby. He thought that Aoi would like to have that one, especially as he could see her doing the same thing for their children sometime in the future. There were also several pictures of his father and mother together. Those he would keep, place them on the wall in his room.

After they finished with the pictures, Aoi walked with Kaoru to the door.

"I'm really glad I was able to do all this with you," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Aoi. "I will have to make sure to thank Ms. Miyabi, though if she had still made you leave, I would have come to your room to help you with them anyway."

"Either way, I'm glad you were there. I'll see you in the morning, Aoi," said Kaoru. "Good night."

"Good night," said Aoi, as she embraced him. "I hope you sleep well."

With that, they went to bed, and Kaoru, with happy dreams of his mother and of Aoi, slept very well indeed.

Chapter Four

When Kaoru awoke the next morning, it was storming outside. It had been the thunder that woke him. In his dream, the thunder had manifested itself as the fireworks from the picture of his mother. He looked at the time, and saw that it was a bit later in the morning than he usually awoke.

"Well, Aoi and I were up fairly late, last night," he thought as he was getting dressed. He felt fairly good about the sudden change in his life, though he was still a little over-whelmed at suddenly having a brother. His time with Aoi last night had really helped him.

"I hope she got enough sleep. I know she was up before everyone else, making breakfast."

With the thought of breakfast, came the grumblings of hunger from his stomach, so he went into the main house to see if there was anything left.

As he walked into the dining room, he didn't see any evidence that breakfast had been made. Neither were there sounds of cooking being made by Aoi in the kitchen. He went up to Miyabi's office to see if she was in there, working.

"Ms. Miyabi?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Sir Kaoru," came the muted reply.

He walked into the office, and saw Miyabi sitting at her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Miyabi," greeted Kaoru.

"Good morning to you," said Miyabi.

"Have I missed breakfast?" he asked.

"No, you have not," answered Miyabi. "Ms. Tina, Ms. Taeko, and Ms. Chika all went shopping this morning, and said they would get breakfast while out. Lady Aoi is still asleep."

"Aoi's still asleep?" asked Kaoru, incredulously. "Is she feeling ok?"

"She is fine," Miyabi said. "While she was asleep, I went into her room and turned off her alarm clock, as you did keep her up late last night."

"Oh," he said, "speaking of last night, I wanted to thank you for that. It really meant a lot to me. I truly thank you."

"Think nothing of it, Sir Kaoru," said Miyabi. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Have you eaten yet, Ms. Miyabi?" he asked.

"Actually, I have not," she replied. "I was going to prepare something when I was finished with this fiscal report."

Kaoru had an idea suddenly. "Would you mind if I made you some breakfast this morning? I'm not as good of a cook as Aoi, but I rarely burn anything."

Miyabi looked surprised. "That would be very nice of you, Sir Kaoru. Thank you."

"It'll only take a few minutes, then," he said and left.

In the kitchen, Kaoru made breakfast for himself, Miyabi and Aoi. His idea had been to bring Aoi breakfast in bed. He thought that it would be a nice touch. He made a very simple breakfast of miso soup, a Japanese omelet, and rice with nori. Since he also liked toast with jam, he prepared that as well. After making some tea, breakfast was ready.

He carried a tray to Miyabi first, who was somewhat impressed by the traditional fare he provided.

He chuckled to himself as he left the office. "She probably thought I would have made instant noodles or something," he said aloud.

Going back down to the kitchen, he made up a second tray, this one with food for two. He carried it up the stairs to Aoi's room, anticipating her surprise.

He set the tray down, and very softly knocked on Aoi's door. When there was no response, he quietly slid the door open. Peeking into the room, he saw Aoi's slumbering form. She was lying on her side, clutching her pillow tightly.

Quietly, he entered the room and placed the tray next to the sleeping girl. He then went and drew open the curtains. The daylight was muted by the thunderclouds overhead. He hoped that Tina and the others weren't outside.

As the smell of breakfast reached Aoi's bed, she stirred and awoke. "Oh my! I over-slept," she said, with a touch of alarm. "I am so sorry, Kaoru. I really thought I had set my alarm!"

"It's ok, Aoi," chuckled Kaoru. "Ms. Miyabi snuck in here and turned off your alarm since we were up so late last night. I went ahead and made breakfast," he said, as he arranged the tray on the floor.

Aoi was, needless to say, thrilled at the idea of breakfast in bed, though she was still somewhat mortified at having slept so late.

"Thank you for the food," Aoi said, and poured some tea for Kaoru and herself.

As they ate, they talked of inconsequential things, neither one feeling the need to continue talking about yesterday. Their shared feelings had said all that needed to be said. For now, they just enjoyed each other's company as a normal couple might. These were the moments they cherished above all others.

After they finished eating, Kaoru carried the dishes downstairs so Aoi could get dressed and ready to start the day, as she always did. She was humming happily as she performed her morning ablutions. She was, she felt, a very lucky girl.

When Chika, Taeko and Tina all returned, they found Kaoru and Aoi figuring out which of the photos would go up on the wall, and where they would go. They were all very relieved to see Kaoru smiling and relaxed.

"Good morning, everyone," said Aoi.

"Good morning!" came the reply from Chika and Taeko.

"GAH!" exclaimed Tina, "I'm soaked clear through!"

"Well, you were the one who wanted to go out to eat this morning," Taeko pointed out, shaking the water off of her umbrella.

"That's right," agreed a dripping Chika.

"You had all better get changed into dry clothes, before you catch a cold," said Kaoru.

"Forget changing clothes," said Tina. "I'm going to take a bath!"

"That's a good idea," Chika said. "I'll join you!"

The two girls ran off, singing.

"I had better get changed so I can start cleaning," said Taeko and went off to her room, stumbling along the way.

The rain stopped in the early afternoon, though thunder could still be heard in the distance. Everyone except Miyabi was downstairs in the sitting room. Reiichi was, unsurprisingly, the topic of discussion.

"I was really shocked at how angry he was towards you, Big Brother," said Chika. "He kind of scares me. I hope he's nicer today." She looked a little worried.

"Don't you worry, Chika!" Tina stated. "If he tries anything, Uzume will protect you!" Uzume perked up at the sound of his name, but seeing there were no bugs to catch, he went back to playing with Kaoru's shoelaces.

"I don't think he would do anything to hurt anyone here, even if he still hated me," said Kaoru, confidently. After reading his mother's last letter to him, Kaoru was sure that Reiichi was really a nice guy.

"I agree," said Aoi. "He probably just misunderstood the situation."

"I must admit, Senpai, that hearing about your past kind of surprised me," said Taeko.

"Yeah," agreed Tina. "I mean, when I met you, you were real quiet and down all the time. I'd always wondered why. Now that I know, I'm really glad I asked you to join the photo club"

"I'm glad you did, too, Tina. It really helped me to get over everything. You all have."

Just then, Miyabi walked into the room. "Mr. Misukuni just called to say that he was on his way over. Taeko, would you please make sure that some tea is ready?"

"Of course, Ms. Miyabi," Taeko affirmed.

As Taeko left, Miyabi walked over to Kaoru. "We will all be here for you today, Sir Kaoru," she promised.

"Thanks, Ms. Miyabi. I don't think today will be as hard as yesterday, though."

A short while later, the doorbell rang, and everyone sat up, while Taeko went to get the door.

"Good afternoon," came the pleasant greeting from Reiichi.

"Good afternoon," said Kaoru. "Would you like some tea?" he asked, offering a cup.

"Yes, thank you," he said. As he sat, everyone in the room was very quiet. After a few moments of silence, Reiichi spoke up.

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I admit that I was wrong about you, Kaoru. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's ok, Rei," said Kaoru. "I'm not sure how I would have acted in your shoes, but I think I can understand why you thought what you did."

"I'm glad," he replied.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us what happened to you and our mother after your father passed away?" asked Kaoru.

A flicker of pain crossed Reiichi's face. "It's not an easy story for me to tell, but I will try." He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"After father passed away," he began, "mother and I tried our hardest to maintain the resort. The business was picking up, but we still couldn't afford to hire anyone, and no one was willing to work for room and board only. So we struggled for several years, though the money we received from father's life insurance helped. Mother tried to take on as much of the work as she could to allow me time to pursue my interest in music, but when she fell ill, it was harder and harder for her to do. After a while, I decided to close the resort for a time, hoping that the rest would do mother some good. Sadly, it didn't really help her get better, and I knew then that she was dying. That was when she wrote her final letter to you, and asked me to deliver the box. A few days later, she died. I used the last of my father's life insurance money to bury her in a good cemetery, north of Tokyo."

"I found her grave," Kaoru interjected, "I've been to visit her several times. It is a very nice place for her to lie."

"So you were the one who would place flowers and incense there," said Reiichi. "I had wondered about that, several times." He smiled at Kaoru, for the first time. "I'm glad to know now that it was you."

Pouring himself another cup of tea, he relaxed back on the couch.

"After mother passed, I tried for a few months to run the resort, but my heart wasn't in it. I started to look at other careers, and was approached by a friend of my old music instructor. He said he was with a production company, and had heard that I was a very talented musician. He asked if I would like to work for his company. When he told me what he wanted me to do, I admit that I thought it was a joke."

"What did he want you to do?" asked Chika, who had stopped feeling nervous by then.

Reiichi laughed, aloud. "Would you believe he wanted me to compose Anime soundtracks?"

Kaoru chuckled a bit, "I've not seen much Anime, but some of the ones I have seen had good soundtracks. That sounds like a good job," he said.

"It is," replied Reiichi. "For most of my life, I've liked Anime. I'm not an otaku or anything, but it's generally enjoyable to watch."

"Have you done any, yet?" Tina asked.

"I'm working on my first one, now. It's an anime based on a video game."

"Which one?" Tina seemed very excited.

"Super Biting Dog," said Reiichi.

Tina jumped up and squealed. "I love that game!" she shouted. "I'm gonna watch every episode that comes out!"

Reiichi quirked an eyebrow, and looked askance at Kaoru.

Kaoru made a negating motion with his had. "Don't worry about her," he said, "Hang around long enough, and you sort of get used to it."

"I'll take your word for that," said Reiichi, with a shrug.

After Tina settled down, Reiichi continued.

"Though somewhat funny, I thought that it would be a fairly good job, and would get my foot in the door of music composition, so I agreed to take it. After a few weeks, I managed to find a buyer for the resort, since I would rather have sold it and have it stay open than just close it altogether. With the money I had from the sale, I bought some new composition equipment. I also bought the car, and the trailer from an American sailor who lived in Sasebo and wanted a smaller car. Since I wasn't sure where I was going to end up, I thought it would be easier to carry everything with me, so I packed everything in the trailer. I just had to deliver the box to you, and then I would be able to go wherever."

"Where do you plan to go, now?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not too sure, just yet. I have enough money for a down payment on a small house, so I figure I'll probably go to Hokkaido. I can sell the car when I get there, and live off of that until I start getting money for my compositions."

Kaoru and Aoi looked over at each other. A thought passed between them, and with a smile, Aoi nodded. Miyabi saw the look, and inwardly sighed. She knew where this was going.

"I have an idea, if you would like to hear it, Rei," said Kaoru.

With a slightly perplexed look, Reiichi said, "I'm listening."

"Why don't you just live here, with us," Kaoru suggested.

"Excuse me?" Rei said, dumbfounded. "Live here? But, you hardly know me!"

"I think that's kind of the point," Tina said, smugly.

"What do you mean?" Reiichi asked.

"The fact that I hardly know you is what prompted me to offer this, Rei. I would like to get to know you better," said Kaoru.

"But, I'm a total stranger," he said, aghast.

"Sir Kaoru's mother trusted you," said Miyabi. "That is enough for Sir Kaoru, I think."

Just like that, Miyabi voiced her approval of the idea. Both Aoi and Kaoru were relieved. Aoi wasn't sure what she would have done had Miyabi refused, but she felt it would be good for Kaoru to have his brother near. Hokkaido was a long ways away.

"She's right," agreed Aoi, "and I think it is a great idea."

Kaoru leaned over with a serious look on his face. "You and I are brothers, Rei. Though we hardly know each other, we are all the family the other has left. I've just met you, and now I want to get to know you better. I hope you feel the same way."

Rei was very stunned. "I would like to get know you better, as well, but I would feel uncomfortable in this big house."

"Well, if Ms. Manager wouldn't mind, Tae and me could move into the main house, and you and Kaoru could have the dorm house," said Tina.

"That would be acceptable," Miyabi approved.

"There would even be a private room for you to work in," said Kaoru. "Just think about it for a day, or so. The offer will still be open."

Rei leaned back on the couch. "No, I won't think about it," he said.

Kaoru felt the bitter sting of disappointment.

"No," repeated a smiling Rei. "I don't need to think about it. I accept your offer and gladly," he said.

Everyone started cheering happily.

"This is gonna be great!" yelled Tina "We gotta throw a party tonight!"

Aoi and Kaoru smiled at each other. This was going to be a very good thing, they thought. All in all, life was good.

"I do expect," Miyabi said suddenly, looking sternly at the capering Tina, "that once you are living in the house, you will keep your room much cleaner that you do now. I will be checking it regularly." Everyone laughed at Tina's panic stricken expression.

Life was good, indeed.


End file.
